jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dunkle Jedi/Legends
thumb|right|Die Dunkle Jedi [[Asajj Ventress.]] Lehnübersetzung aus der englischen Version von Dark Forces II - Jedi Knight ("He is a Dark Jedi." - "Jedi?" - "Dark Jedi.") Die Dunklen Jedi waren Macht-Benutzer, die ihre Fähigkeiten für dunkle Machenschaften einsetzen. Ein Dunkler Jedi benötigt keine Ausbildung, also muss nicht vorher ein Jedi oder Sith gewesen sein, noch Sith-Schriften studiert haben, um als solcher Jedi zu gelten, sondern nur die Gabe besitzen, die Macht zu kontrollieren und ähnlich einem Sith, für eigene Machtinteressen zu benutzen. Oft waren Dunkle Jedi rebellische Jedi, die gegen Beschlüsse und Anordnungen des Hohen Rates der Jedi nicht einverstanden waren und sich deshalb eigenmächtig gegen ihre Jedi-Meister und Ordensbrüder absetzten. Anders als ein Grauer Jedi nutzen sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht aus der Hellen Seite, sondern tendieren stark zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Geschichte Entstehung der Sith Eine der frühsten Gruppierungen der Dunklen Jedi waren wohl die Legionen von Lettow unter der Führung von Xendor, der auch den Ursprung der Fraktion darstellte und viele Jedi zu seinen Idealen und der dunklen Seite bekehrte. Dieser Verbund wurde schließlich jedoch zum Großteil vernichtet. Die Reste der Bewegung flohen nach Korriban, wo sie den Orden der Sith gründeten. Auch später kooperierten dunkle Jedi gerne mit den Sith, diese waren meist jedoch stärker als sie. Klonkriege und Imperium Weiterhin waren die dunklen Jedi den Sith auch nach deren Wiederauftauchen zur Zeit der Klonkriege verbunden. So kämpften diese oft auf Seiten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die von den dunklen Lords kommandiert wurde. Darth Tyranus nahm mehrere abtrünnige Jedi unter seine Fittiche und bildete sie in der dunklen Seite aus. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht zu Sith machen, da dies gegen Darth Banes Regel der Zwei verstieß. In der Hochzeit des Imperiums, die gleichzeitig die Herrschaft der dunklen Seite der Macht darstellte, wurden sehr viele Agenten des Imperiums mit einer - meist nicht ganz abgeschlossenen - Ausbildung in den Künsten der Sith ausgestattet. Auch sie waren allerdings nicht in der Lage in den Sith-Orden aufgenommen zu werden, da die Regel der Zwei immer noch von den Sith weitergeführt wird. Die Organisationen, deren Mitglieder vielleicht als Dunkle Jedi bezeichnet werden könnten wären: * Die Organisation Hand des Imperators * Zahlreiche von Darth Vader persönlich ausgebildete Adepten * Die Schattentruppen, eine Einheit der imperialen Armee * Die Inquisitoren Von den Mitgliedern dieser Gruppen konnte man sicher mehrere als Dunkle Jedi bezeichnen, jedoch längst nicht alle, so war Mara Jade nicht in der dunklen Seite der Macht ausgebildet, sondern nur ein wenig in den Grundsätzen der Macht an sich. Die Adepten Darth Vaders waren die potentiellsten Dunklen Jedi des Imperiums. Die Schattentruppen währenddessen sind weniger als Dunkle Jedi zu sehen. Nach dem Imperium Viele der Agenten des Imperiums agierten auch nach der Schlacht von Endor, die den Wendepunkt des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges markierte, an dem die Rebellion die Oberhand gewann, noch weiter. Außerdem spalteten sich mehrere Jedi vom Neuen Orden ab. Nach einiger Zeit entstand eine Gemeinschaft von Dunklen Jedi, die Sieben dunklen Jedi. Diese war von Jerec, einem ehemaligem Inquisitor, gegründet worden. Diese Bewegung hatte vor allem gegen die Jedi Luke Skywalkers zu kämpfen. Schließlich wurden von diesen geschlagen. thumb|right| Der verrückte [[Joruus C'baoth nutzte oft die Dunkle Seite der Macht]] Während der kurzen Herrschaft Großadmiral Thrawns trat ein weiterer Dunkler Jedi wieder ins Licht des Geschehens: Joruus C'baoth, Klon des verstorbenen Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth hielt sich zwar für einen normalen Jedi, bediente sich jedoch der Dunklen Seite, weshab man ihn eher als Dunklen Jedi einordnen könnte. Er unterstützte das Imperium und versuchte Luke Skywalker zu seinen Methoden zu bekehren. Schließlich starb er im Gefecht mit Mara Jade und Luke Skywalker. Ein Adept der Dunklen Seite unter Darth Vader war Lord Hethrir. Er gründete eine weitere Bewegung, allerdings zur Wiederkehr des Imperiums, ohne weitere Dunkle Jedi. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten in der Dunklen Seite ihn zu seiner hohen Stellung im Imperium gebracht hatten, wurden diese später sein Tod, denn er wurde von seinem „Partner“ Waru, der sich von Lebensenergien, mit Vorliebe machtsensitiven, ernährte, verschlungen. Die Gruppe der Wiedergeborenen versuchte unter Führung des Dunklen Jedi Desann im Jahre 12 NSY die Jedi-Akademie zu zerstören. Dazu hatte er unzählige Personen in das Tal der Jedi geschickt und ihnen so eine Verbindung mit der Macht beschafft. Nach Desanns Tod durch Kyle Katarn wurden die Wiedergeborenen entweder durch die Jedi aufgerieben oder versprengten sich. Im Jahre 14 NSY gründete Tavion Axmis die Jünger Ragnos', deren Ziel es war, mithilfe gesammelter Machtenergien den einstigen Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. In der Gruppierung fanden sich viele der Wiedergeborenen, Anhänger ihres alten Meisters Desann, wieder. Zusätzlich zu diesen erweckte Tavion mit dem Zepter Ragnos' eine Machtverbindung in ihren restlichen Anhängern. Dies konnte jedoch durch die Jedi vereitelt werden. Jaden Korr tötete Tavion, nachdem Ragnos' Geist von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Die wohl mit größte Ballung Dunkler Jedi, war die Zeit, in der die Schattenakademie für Unruhen sorgte. Angeführt vom Dunklen Jedi Brakiss stellte diese Herzstück der Bewegung Zweites Imperium und die Ausbildungszentrale für Wesen, die willig waren über die Dunkle Seite zu lernen. Die Dunklen Jedi dieser Gemeinschaft und Gebieter über eine eigene Streitmacht inklusive Flotte waren vor allem junge Leute aus Armenvierteln. Auch sie zogen gegen die Neue Republik zu Felde. Während einer harten Schlacht gegen die Jedi wurde allerdings die Schattenakademie von angeblichen Mitgliedern der Imperialen Ehrengarde, die versucht hatten mit einem Hologramm von Palpatine die Macht in der Zweiten Imperium zu gewinnen, aber enttarnt worden waren, zerstört. Einige Mitglieder dieser Gruppierung Dunkler Jedi entkamen allerdings. Lebensweise Einige gefallene Jedi verließen den Orden ganz, um in der Wildnis oder anderswo als Einsiedler zu leben, oder einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Andere wiederum wurden zu einer großen Bedrohung für ihre einstigen Kameraden, weil sie sich der Dunklen Seite hingaben und nach einiger Zeit den Sith beitraten. Die dunklen Jedi, die sich nicht den Sith anschlossen, konnten zwar wie diese die Dunkle Seite der Macht nutzen, wurden aber selten so mächtig wie ein Sith-Lord, da dieser auf das Wissen seines Ordens zurückgreifen konnte und waren mehr an ihren persönlichen Wohlergehen interessiert. Einige allerdings, die von den Sith eine komplette Ausbildung erhielten, konnten sich jedoch schon mit den Jedi oder den dunklen Lords messen. Bekannte Dunkle Jedi → Liste von Dunklen Jedi Quellen *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''Jedi Knight - Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Der letzte Jedi'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Ein zweischneidiges Schwert'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *Die Chroniken der Alten Republik Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi en:Dark Jedi